tasting snowflakes
by keep my issues drawn
Summary: /Because she's Rose Weasley, the Gryffindor Princess, and you're Scorpius Malfoy, the one who is always in the background./ ScorRose Christmassy drabble, for Jane! Merry Birthday!


**For Jane (**not-gonna-grow-up**) for being such an amazing writer, and dedicating two drabbles to me, and ultimately for being herself and to wish her a really **_**Merry**_** -uh-**_** Birthday.**_** I don't know you that well, but from what I do know, you're a lovely person. You're amazing Jane, don't ever change.**

* * *

><p><em><span>tasting snowflakes<span>_

And she dances in the snow, and tastes the snowflakes on her tongue. It's Christmas time and _nothing _will stop her dancing. Her heart beats as her body dances, and _you _just wish you could dance with her, but you don't think you ever can. Because she's **Rose **Weasley, the Gryffindor Princess, and you're **Scorpius **Malfoy, the one who is always in the background.

And you see her _redredred_ hair contrast with the _whitewhitewhite _of the snow, and you wonder if it'll ever contrast against your _blonde _hair and your _grey _eyes, but you think it never will. Because you were never meant to feel this way for her. You were never meant to want to kiss her in the snow, and fall with her on the ice, and dance with her, and eat gingerbread men, hand her a candy-cane, kiss her under the mistletoe. What's meant to be will happen. If it doesn't happen, it wasn't meant to be. At least that's what you tell yourself as you watch her dance, her laughter echoing across the white landscape.

And she'll dance for _Lorcan _and she'll dance for _Lysander_ but she'd never dance for you. You're the **Slytherin** who everybody knows but never seems to realise is there. You're the one who hides away, scared of what people will think. Because people can be cruel. Rose wouldn't be cruel. She accepts people. She makes them whole. She could make _you _whole, Mr Malfoy, if only you'd let her. You have to find a way to touch her heart, to show her who you are.

Open your mouth, Mr Malfoy, and taste the falling snowflakes. The others waltz inside, tired of the snow, tired of the ice, tired of the _coldcoldcold _of outdoors. But Rose carries on dancing. Walk up to her, Mr Malfoy, and offer her a dance. She'll take it, of course. Dancing is better when you aren't on your own. Dancing _with _someone else. Someone who can dance just as well as you can. Surprise yourself, Mr Malfoy, show Rose how well you can dance. When there's no one watching, you don't have to pretend, you can dance for everything you care about. You can dance for Rose.

No introductions need to be made. You know each other, although not well. You've seen each other in passing, and in one lock of eyes, you're connected. You don't believe in love at first sight, Mr Malfoy, and that wasn't love at first sight. Is there any way to explain it? You looked into her eyes and suddenly knew she was the one. You'd seen her before, but not _seen _her. Keep dancing, Mr Malfoy, keep dancing.

There's no tune to dance to, no merry band in the background, no crackly radio. Just you, Rose, and the heavily falling snow. You don't need any more, Mr Malfoy, you don't need music, you just need _her_. The cold can't bite when you're dancing with her. She isn't Rose Weasley anymore, and you aren't Scorpius Malfoy. She's just Rose, and you're just Scorpius. Just a boy and a girl, who know how to dance, and are learning to love.

Show her how you feel, Mr Malfoy, it only takes one kiss to invite her in. You're not a Gryffindor, but surely you can show some courage, show her how you feel, show her you _want _her. No, scratch that, show her how you _need _her. You never needed her until you looked into those chocolate brown eyes, making you _m e l t _slowly inside. You're _melting _from one look from those eyes, as the snow falls down, and you dance to a silent tune. A tune that is sad, but hopeful, and ultimately, a love song. A love song that only the two of you can hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, as always, please drop a review by! :) <strong>


End file.
